What A Little Time Will Do
by Secret One
Summary: OKay Um Sorry for the confusion but this story is giving me a hard time, for those of you who have read the last What A Little Time Will Do, I would appreciate it if you read the little note from the author in the beginning thank you. -S.O.


OKAY, 1. I don't own DBZ, just so you know. 2. When I add to this story I will delete what ff.net had and put the latest on there, so just skim down a ways until you find where you were. Thank You -S.O.  
  
Chapter 1 Take it or leave it  
  
It was late afternoon, Bra was going to go over to Pan's house and pick out an outfit to wear to the Sadie Hawkins dance, but the worst part about their date was there wasn't a date for either of them. All the boys in their classes were taken so they were basically outta luck. Bra had the great idea to take Uubu but wasn't sure if she could go knowing she had a date and her girl didn't. So she had another great yet totally not agreeable idea.  
  
"Com' on Pan one date with Trunks won't kill you." "No." Pan said waving her right hand around while her left hand rubbed her temples. "Com' on Pan Please I really wanna go." Bra gave Pan her puppy dog face and practically got on her hands and knees, begging her best friend to go with her older out-of-school-already brother. "Then go, please don't let me ruin your fun." Pan said sympathetically still rubbing her temples. " No, can't do that." " Why not." "Because I won't go without you." "Listen. I won't go with Trunks, and you will go with Uubu to the dance. Okay?" "No, not okay. I really want you to go." "Fine I'll go... But not with your brother." "Please." "No." "Please" "No." "Please, Please, Please, Please, Please." "Nuh-uh, nope, notta." "Okay I will stop begging you to go." "Finally." "On one condition." "Huh what, what was that, I couldn't hear you completely but I think you said something like um, on one condition, or something like that." "Yep, that's what I said, but I'll give you options." A grimacing smile crossed her face. "Oh yeah what are they." Pan said rubbing her temples even harder than before. "Well one, you can go to the dance with Trunks or," Bra could see Pan mumbling and instantly could feel her ki rising intensely, she quickly continued with what she was saying, seeing as how when Pan was mad she went mad. "Or, You can give me one good reason, make that two good reasons to why you don't want to go to the dance with my big bro. Your choice." Bra put an even bigger grin on her face. She had the perfect plan for the perfect opportunity. "And what will happen if I refuse to do either." "Then our friend ship is down the drain along with everything else we had. You know like secrets guess what that bucket of secrets I'll spill them all through school, oh and you know this year our senior year, it's the year that counts, and we still have about two more dances to attend so make your senior year count." Bra knew that Pan wouldn't stake her friendship or her reputation. "Alright I'll give you the reasons. One I refuse to go to a dance with a boy that I grew up with it's like dating my brother," She got cut off abruptly. "It's not a date." "And two even though my last words were about refusing a brother I think I might be falling in love with him." Pan sat on her bed no longer rubbing her temples. Bra stood there dumbfounded, all she could do was stare at her best friend who just poured her reasons right into her ears. She now knew why Pan couldn't, under any circumstances go with her brother. But Bra hated to be wrong, just as much as Vegeta her father wanted to kill Goku. "I'm sorry Pan, if you liked him that's all you had to say." "But...But...But..." Pan was on her last nerve when she said that. She could feel her blood boiling.  
  
Pan's phone rang, and made both Bra and herself jump. She hopped across her bed to pick up the receiver. The voice that came from the end of the line startled her, mainly because it was Trunks. "H...Hello" she said trying to think of something to say after his reply. "Hi, is this Pan?" "Yeah this is me, I...I mean her." "Um Can I talk to Bra?" "Yeah sure hold on." He could hear Pan telling Bra to get the phone in the background. "Hello, this is Bra." "Hey sis when are you going to be home?" "Why?" "Just tell me or your dolls are target practice." "Hey, don't touch my things or I'll kill you." "The time please." Trunks was growing impatient with his sister. "Right. About ten." "Okay that's not a good time for me." "Ooh I don't care." "Listen we gotta talk as soon as possible. Not that you have to rush but please be here earlier than ten, Okay?" "I'll try" "Okay thanks Bra, Love You." "Love you too." "Bye" they both called at each other they hung up at the same time relieved they no longer had to talk in front of Pan. "Brat." "Jerk."  
  
Chapter 2 Talkin' about you  
  
"So what was that all about I ask you?" "Nothing it's just my brother." "I know that part, what did he say?" "He wants to talk to me that's all. Why does it matter?" "What does he want to talk to you about?" "Knowing my brother I have no clue." Both of the girls laughed at this reply. "He might want to talk about you." "Really, no lie." " I wouldn't know his mind is screwed to the ground sometimes and sometimes it's actually on his head." "What would that mean?" "That if I wasn't his sister he'd loose his head, whether if it was over you or something else." At this Pan smiled. Bra walked over to Pan's dresser looking at herself in the mirror. She mumbled something and laughed at it. She obviously found herself amusing. "What was that?" Pan asked waiting for the joke. "I said, Pan-chan Briefs, its perfect." "I don't know what you're talking about." "Oh come on girl," Bra found a hair clip and pulled her blue hair up into it, "Do you mind if I borrow this?" "No." "Thanks." "You know I don't care if you borrow things. Continue." "Come on now, Trunks adores you. He just won't... admit it" Bra put a dark shade of Pan's lipstick on, and immediately rubbed it off applying a light shade of tan to her stained red lips. This color seemed to bring out her blue as sky eyes. Pan finally got the message and started blushing and biting her lip.  
  
Trunks sat in his room twiddling his thumbs waiting for Bra to arrive. He heard the door slam down stairs he could tell it was Bra from her usual hum of "The Queen of the World Has Arrived". "Sure she has" Trunks mumbled to himself. Bra busted into his room and scared half to shock. "Whoa whoa whoa, don't do that no more, that really scared me." "Wow there's something new. So what was so important that you had to call me on Pan's phone," Trunks blushed at the mention of her name, "and not on my phone?" "I uh forgot your number." "Oh really?" "Yeah." "Well I have one thing to say to that and that is, you must have the worst memory, because you say you forgot my number, but you just called it while I was on my way home, and that brings me to another conclusion, that you can remember my best friends number, but not mine, and now I'll just repeat myself in saying, YOU JUST CALLED ME!!" "My gosh Bra calm down." Bra was taken aback by this, "since when do you say gosh?" "Since I felt like saying it." Bra now walked to his dresser and stared directly into her own face and started fluffing her bangs that seemed to droop. She noticed that her lipstick hadn't worn off. " Listen Bra we have to talk." "Nah Duh, ya think. Bout what?" "Pan." Trunks said simply. "Pan, huh?" Bra looked in the mirror at her brother and turned around to look at him eye-to-eye. "Does she have a date, you know to that dance of yours?" "Why?" "Why? Do you really have to ask?" "I'm just curious." "I don't know I might wanna go with her." "You go right ahead on big brother, go right ahead on." Bra was doing a victory dance now. Trunks stared as if about to burst into tears from holding back his laughter at her stupid beyond reason dance twirked his way. He was beginning to think she wanted this.  
  
"So what did you talk about?" Pan Asked. "Guess." "What?" "Not what who." "Huh who?" "Yeah who." "Well who?" "You." It came off her tongue just like that. "Me?" Pan was flabbergasted by this note. "Yeah honey he is all over you." "Really?" "Really. Oh yeah he wants to go to the dance with you." "He does." A huge smile crossed her face. 'me' she thought to herself. She turned while she blushed. "He wants to talk to you." "When?" Bra barely got her sentence out. "Tonight."  
  
Chapter 3 Coming Over  
  
Pan was ecstatic about that night, she was Going to put on her best outdoor clothes, but settled with a blue peasant top and denim Capri's, and tan Candies sandals. She was supposed to meet Trunks at the front of the cities teleprompter. On her way out the door Gohan, her dad, was wondering where she was headed, so late that night. "Pan where are you going?" Her mother asked. "Videl!" Gohan wanted to know as well but wouldn't dare take that approach. "Thank you for trying daddy, but it's okay. I'm going over to meet a friend somewhere. If you need me call me. I have my cell phone. If I don't answer my phone the first time try again. After three tries and no answer give me half an hour call again and if still no answer, call the cops. If they can't find me in an hour, daddy, mom's counting on you to find me." She was out the door just that quick. Pan hated to have to explain things to her parents, it was just so difficult. "Who do you think she's going to meet?" Videl asked her husband. "I don't know." Gohan said shaking his head.  
  
Pan spotted Trunks sitting on one of the few benches in front of the teleprompter. He was leaning over his leg staring at the ground. "Hey!" Pan said getting his attention. "Hey." "Did I keep you waiting that long?" "Nah, not to long." "So you wanted to talk to me about something?" "Yeah. I know for a Sadie Hawkins dance the girl asks the guy, but I thought that we'd make an exception just this once." "It's not your dance." "I know, but I heard you don't have a date, and I'm interested." "Who said I was?" Pan asked. "Well I just thought." "You just thought..." "I just thought I'd make a good chauffeur." "Yeah you would think that huh?" "I guess. So how about it?" "Sure. Why not?" "Really!?" Trunks didn't mean to sound as excited as he was, but he couldn't help it, he was psyched. "Yeah I was kind of shaky about it at first, but at the same time hopping' that you would be open for this event." Now here was a girl who could hide her emotions.  
  
Pan walked into her house and followed her routine path to her bedroom. On her way past the living room she saw her mother sprawled over her father asleep. She walked into her room, and checked her messages. "Hey Pan, tomorrow, my house 9:30. Don't be late." "For what I wonder." She said to herself loud enough for other people to hear. "Hey Pan, this is Trunks I'd like to talk again day after tomorrow. See you then. Bye." Pan walked of to her calendar schedule and wrote down the contents of the next two days. Pan changed into her nightclothes, which consisted of a blue shirt, and blue pants that on the back said DEVILISH. She pulled back the covers on her bed and turned on her radio, which stayed, on her favorite station, and she was planning on making that permanent. All she could think about was earlier that night.  
  
The next day she was up bright and early to go to school, which was a total bore to her. "So are you coming over today?" "Yeah I guess why though?" "Because we have to get ready to go to the club. That's why." "Ohhh. I get you." "I heard your going with Trunks. I'm so happy for you. I asked Uubu and we're going again." "Really?" Pan said enthusiastically.  
  
That night.  
  
Pan was applying her eye shadow and eyeliner. She was wearing a tight black shirt, denim jeans, and black boots. Her jewelry consisted of silver earrings and silver cross necklace. She wore a few silver bracelets, and a few rings. Her hair was strait and cured under at the bottom. For all of those people who thought that she was a tomboy, surprise, surprise. "Are you ready?" Pan called to Bra. "Just a minute." Bra she called. Pan left Bra's room and wandered down the hall to the open guest bathroom. She looked in the mirror, astounded at what she saw. She saw how pretty she could be when she wanted to be. She washed the powder of her hand, and look down to see if it was off. She looked up and saw Trunks in the doorway. "You look nice." "Thanks." "Which club are you going to?" "Not sure just yet, I let Bra make these decisions. I hope that country club down town. "Oh, I see." "Yeah." She gave a halfhearted laugh. She turned to put in her earring that fell out. She looked down to pick it up. Trunks slipped his arms around her waist. "You don't waste any time, do you?" "Not usually, no. But if you don't like this I'll stop." "Why don't you come with us?" "What'll you give me if I do come?" "Whatever you need. I may let you do this." "That got me." "That got you?" "Yeah that got me." "So you comin'?" "Heck yeah. I wouldn't miss this opportunity if I was dying."  
  
Chapter 4 Time to go  
  
Pan was spending the night at the Brief's place the night they went to the club. It was a good thing too. She was aching all over from her dancing the night before. Trunks stayed to her like glue. You know that hand movement he was doing before, it lasted all night long. She managed to make it to the couch before she keeled over in pain. Trunks picked her up and took her to his room. He laid her down on his bed and covered her up with his bedspread. She was out cold so he decided to get undressed and change clothes. He went to his bathroom and brushed his teeth that had been stained by the drinks he had had. He washed his face and didn't mind to drying it, he then pulled his hair back and out of his face and tied it behind his head. When he looked up from the sink, Pan was in the doorway, she walked over to him and placed her head on his shoulder bone which was the only thing she could reach, she wrapped her arms around him and swayed to the music playing in her head, she happily did all of this without making a sound. 'What if this happens at the dance?' she thought hoping and praying that it did. His bareback was warm, and he looked even hotter with his pajama pants on. She could feel herself loosing her balance from this excruciating pain in her right leg. She decided she wanted to be warm and relaxed at the same time so she started to pull Trunks to his bed. She waddled backwards the whole way. She finally reached the queen-size bed and threw him on first pulling herself on right after. He had to admit that he was very tired and was in pain himself. She now snuggled up to his bare chest and pulled him so close that the body heat was practically vibrating of them. He hugged her with his arms wrapped completely around her. Pan was beginning to think that she was in heaven. Trunks could smell her hair, he recognized the scent, it was the same kind Bra used, and the one he occasionally had to use because he had ran out of his. He favored the smell on her much more than on his sister. "You smell great." He said to her. "You don't smell so bad yourself." she let out a sigh, releasing his cologne scent. Just that second Bra came in. "Oh my God, I am so sorry." Bra stammered for words, but could think of nothing but oh and uh. "Its okay. It's okay, Bra it's alright we weren't doing anything." "Swear?" "Swear." "I was coming to get dirty clothes so that you can wear them again, or do you have more clothes?" Bra was now hyperventilating. She shielded her eyes as if there was something to see, seeing as how Pan was fully clothed and Trunks was still wearing his pants. Pan got out of bed and gave Bra her clothes. She was wearing her red pajamas that said ANGEL. She held Bra by the shoulders and told her to shut up. "Bra calm down." "How can you tell me to calm down I walked in on you." "No. You walked in on Trunks trying to keep me warm." "So there was nothing going on?" "No not at that precise moment. Can't say there wasn't going to be nothing happening." Pan looked back at Trunks, who was still in bed, waiting for Pan to come back. He was used to this even though this was only the second time. He had once before brought a girl home, and Bra walked in when nothing was happening and started to hallucinate. "Bra chill." Trunks called from the bed. He could hear her huffing and puffing. "Listen would it make it better if I left his room for the rest of the night?" Pan asked. "No. I'll just leave." You could hear Bra calming down every second.  
  
"Bonjour Madam, how did you sleep?" "Like a baby." "That surprises me madam. From the interruptions of last night." Trunks was trying out his French accent with the lamest terms. "Well I'll live." She gave him the v's back. Pan got up and walked to his dresser, she looked in it and saw that her hair was messed up and her eye shadow was smudged. She considered this looking terrible. "I look terrible." See there I told you. "Nah you look like you spent the night with me.' "Does everybody come out of here looking like this?" "Maybe, maybe not. I remember when Bra was little she came in here and came out like that. You know looking terrible." "No you didn't!?" Trunks laughed, so hard he fell out, literally. "Well I gotta go." "No stay." Trunks begged. He rubbed his hands up and down her sides. "No." she got undressed and dressed again, Trunks watching her every move. She walked out of his room. She didn't recognize the hallway she was in. "Trunks, where's Bra's room?" "To your left, you'll know it when you see it." All of his words ached but he let her go. Pan turned around and walked back to him. "I had fun last night partner. We have to do that again sometime." She gave him a kiss and walked away.  
  
Chapter 5 Pan's Fall  
  
  
  
Tonight was the night of the dance. Pan was in her living room looking at her mother who was looking her over. She was wearing a black short ride dress. She wore her tan lipstick that Bra so loved. She wore diamond earrings, bracelet, and a diamond chain locket. "Mom. Tell me how I look." "You look great." "Really?" "Yes really." The doorbell rang. Gohan got up from his seat and answered to it. "Pan, Trunks is here." "Just a minute." Pan ran in her room and got her shoes. She slipped some hairpins in her long black locks; some of it fell loosely around her face. "Hey now. Your looking better every minute." "Thanks." "Bra and Uubu are outside waiting." "Okay, Bye mama, daddy. I'll see you tonight." "Bye!" They both called. Pan and trunks got in the car. "Hey Pan." Bra said. "Hey girl. Hey Uubu, you're looking good." "Thank you. You look stunning." "Thank you." Bra and Uubu were in the backseat. Trunks was driving. "You really do look stunning. When I saw you I thought I was paralyzed." Trunks teased. "You're mean." Pan gave him a light punch to the arm. "Hey." He wanted to give a taste of her own medicine. It seemed that she didn't know her own strength. But He couldn't touch her at the moment. Pan looked out of the window. She watched light post after light post pass by. "Wow, the city so beautiful at night." "Yeah." Bra and Uubu didn't hear her they were in the backseat kissing. "Ugh." "Disgusting huh?" "Yeah, I hope to be just like that some day." They both laughed at her honest joke. "Why?" "Why what?" "Why do you want to be like that?" "Because it's romantic." "It's not romantic, it's gross." "You would think that wouldn't you...until you got kissed like that." "Have you ever?" "What...kiss? No." "Then how do you know?" "I've watched my mom and dad, Bra and Uubu, and they seem to love it." "So. That doesn't mean you will." "Stop." "Why?" "Because you'll jinx it." "Will not." "Will too." "Will not." "Will." "Not." "Ugh, your impossible." "You know everyone says that." "Hm, I wonder why." "Ha now who's mean again?" "You."  
  
At the dance everything went smooth. All the good dancing songs were played. And then the slow song. Trunks wrapped his arms around Pan and she wrapped her arms or wrists around his neck. Trunks looked down at his date, she had her eyes closed and she was just moving with him. He started to move towards the door. By the time they got there she looked at him. "What are you doing?" She asked smiling. "Taking us somewhere more private." "Why?" "So we can talk." "Oh talk right." "Really." They walked outside and sat down on a bench that was just outside the gym. The dance was in the lunchroom so they were all alone. "Okay cost is clear. What did you want to talk about?" "Me. You. Us." "What is there to talk about? You know everything about me. I know a lot about you. And "us" is just starting." "See there nice talking with you." God, how he loved her voice. She laughed. He liked that even better. She shivered. He reacted by giving her his jacket he hadn't worn all night. "Thank you. You're so sweet. You know I've always been rather fond of you. You've always been there for me." "Nah. But I try to be." Pan knew he liked her. She kissed him. It lasted a long time. "Do you wanna go back in?" "Yeah." They walked back inside. Trunks slipped his arm around her waste. When they got back in the music was going strong. They spotted Bra and Uubu and went in their direction. They danced and danced... until... Pan was doing a turn and fell on her ankle. Trunks caught her before she collapsed. Bra looked at her friend and could see she was in pain. Everyone looked their way, and crowded around.  
  
Chapter Six Home Again  
  
"Owww!" Pan screamed She was on the ground being supported by Trunks. "Oh my God, Pan are you okay?" "Does she look okay, Bra?" Pan was gripping her ankle as if for dear life. "Don't do that it will make worse. Come on lets get you up." Trunks helped her to her feet. She struggled for a moment before he straddled her. The four of them walked outside to their car. Uubu opened the door for Pan and Trunks helped her in. She sat in the backseat this time. She propped her hurt foot up. Bra now drove the car. Trunks sat in the back seat and rubbed her leg. Pan looked at him while he worked. He had a soft touch, and she liked it. "She okay?" "I think she'll live even it does feel fatal." He didn't notice but he rubbed too hard that second. "Ow." "Sorry." They drove up to Pan's house. Trunks got out and walked around to her side of the car. He grabbed her arm and she let out a light moan of pain when her leg dropped. Videl ran out of her house. "What happened?" "It's just a sprain, Mrs." Uubu said politely. "Gohan!!!" Videl called to her husband. He came outside still half asleep. "What, what is it?" He looked around and spotted his daughter in Trunks' arms. "Bring her inside." Videl said with rush in her voice. Trunks carried her to her bedroom and lay her down on the bed. Trunks left the room so that Videl and Bra could help her change her clothes. When they were finished Bra walked out and gave him the go ahead. He walked in just as Videl walked out. They were once again alone. He caressed her face. He had a soft touch, like silk. She took his hand and made it touch her other cheek. She moved it down to her neck and stopped. Trunks wanted to keep going but she stopped him. She knew her mother was coming back. Trunks wanted to make his mark here and now but settled with a kiss good night.  
  
"Good bye Trunks." Gohan said leading Trunks out the door. "Bra, Uubu good night. Thank you." "Hey Gohan can you give this to Pan?" "Yeah sure." "Thanks." Gohan walked to Pan's room. He gave her the envelope that Trunks wanted her to have. "Here it's from Trunks." "Trunks? Hmm wonder what it is." Pan opened it and inside was a charm bracelet with a heart on it, and a note that read: Dear Pan, I don't know what to say, but if you enjoyed our night you will wear this charm bracelet on your left wrist every time you know you'll see me. If you have not enjoyed the time we spent together than keep this charm as a token of my love. Always Trunks.  
  
"Ah Trunks. How sweet." "What's this?" "It's from Trunks." Pan handed her mother the charm. "It says something. Look Here." "It says "My One, My Only" I love him." "As well you should. If a guy ever did that for me, I don't know what I'd do. Trunks is one special guy to be loved by you." "Mom." "What it's the truth." "No it isn't. But I know who is special." "Who?" "Me. Because I am loved by him." "What's all this talk in here?" Gohan walked in with an icepack in his hand." "He loves me." "Who?" "Trunks." "Trunks? He can't love you." "Why not?" "Because." "Because why?" "Because, because, because he just can't." "That's no reason." "Its plenty reason." "Well make it better than that." "Can't."  
  
Chapter 7 Excuses  
  
Gohan and Pan fought all night. He never did give her an excuse until one in the morning. And boy did she ever want to throw him out the window for it. He said that it was just wrong to go out with someone she grew up with. It's like dating her uncle, or better yet her brother. She said he was insane, and her mother agreed.  
  
Pan got up early the next morning, to go through another grueling day of school. "I had the worst night last night." Pan said trying to balance on her crutches. "I imagine." Bra said trying to help. "It wasn't about that." Pan was referring to her sprained ankle. "About what then?" "I will give you one guess." "Um, I don't know." "My relationship with your brother. My dad said the same thing I did at first. That it's like dating family. Now I'm the one trying to convince the unconvinced that it's okay." "It's a tough job." Bra and Pan usually sat on the third from the last row of seats, but today they sat on the bottom row so that it would be easier for Pan. "Okay class, today we have a visitor for career week. I believe miss Bra Briefs invited him. Is this correct?" "More or less. Pan had the idea as well." "Okay. Mr. Briefs you may now come in." Trunks walked in wearing a smile. He looked rather professional, he was wearing a suit, and had his hands buried in his pockets. "Hello." He said taking one hand out of his pocket to wave. All the girls in the class stared thinking to their selves how gorgeous he was. Pan had to agree. He looked nothing like he had the night before; he was now very distinguished looking. Pan waved resting her head on her other hand. "My name is Trunks Briefs. I am Bra's brother and assist with her homework. A lot of the girls laughed at his last comment. He was telling the truth so he found nothing amusing. Pan raised her hand. "Yes?" "What do you do?" She knew perfectly well what he did, but to get things started she gave him something to talk about. I mean this is career week and all. "I am an engineer at Capsule Corporation. I work with my mother and grandfather in our lab working on complicated chemicals and menacing machines. No, I don't make the capsules I simply build them." "Not even that." Bra whispered to Pan. "What was that Bra?" "Nothing, Mrs. Callaghan." "Continue please." "Um not much more to say, really. Any questions?" A girl in the back raised her hand. Trunks pointed at her indicating that she could talk. "How old are you?" She said giggling. "I'm twenty-six." "Do you have a girlfriend?" Another girl shouted out. "I'm not gonna answer that." "Go ahead we all want to know." Pan said. "You should know Pan. Yes I do, or at least I think I do." "Who?" Pan asked. "Um I don't think you know her." Trunks said winking. Pan blushed. All the girls stared at her with envy. After the class was over Pan started to get up with trouble nonetheless. Bra helped her as much as she could. Trunks was almost completely covered from head to toe in girls. He saw Pan having difficulties and made way to get to her. "Hey, let me help you." "Gladly." "You know trying to get personal with me just doesn't cut it." "So who's this girlfriend of yours?" "Well...you if you're interested." "Heck yeah. I wouldn't miss this opportunity." She said mocking him. "Hey do you want me to pick you guys up later?" "That'd be nice."  
  
After school Trunks was waiting for Bra and Pan. He saw Bra come out and head for the car. Then Pan walked with some guy. Then he saw her kiss him. It was short, so he didn't worry... too much. "Hey Trunks thanks a lot." Pan said getting in the car. In this little amount of time she had learned to use her crutches, for the good, not the bad. "Hey I'll drop you off first Bra since our house is on the way. Okay?" "Yeah, okay." A few minutes later she hopped out of the car. Pan lifted herself out of the backseat and squeezed through the front seats and landed perfectly in shotgun. They were alone...again. "So who was that guy." "What guy?" "The guy you kissed." "Oh that guy." "Yeah that guy." "Nobody really. He just totally helped me ace this huge test. Is that what all this was about? Because if that's the case..." "No, no, no." "If that's the case, it was just a 'thank you' kiss." "Oh. That explains it then." "Yeah it should."  
  
Chapter 8 Saying Good Bye  
  
Trunks dropped her off and headed home after he helped her in. Later that night Pan sat her computer and logged into her e-mail account. Saiyinchica@baloogle.com password: "biabiacheckin". She checked to see if anyone was on her messenger. Sure enough Bra was on, name: Saiyinsista@baloogle.com, and Trunks was on, name: Bigbrotherbusta@baloogle.com. He sent Pan a message. "Hey." "Hey babe." "What are you doing?" "Talking to you." "What else?" "Checking my e-mail" "Oh. Anything interesting?" "Not much." Pan ran across an e-mail from a university in North America. "Found something." "What is it?" "A letter from Penn. State." "So. Isn't that a college in America?" "Yeah. Everyone was supposed to sign up to go to a college for a few months. It's a project at school. I signed up for this one." "Why so far away?" "I don't know when I signed up for it I either had no reason to stay or wasn't thinking strait." "I can tell." "When are you going?" "Next week I think." "Next week!? So soon?" "Yeah. Wasn't expecting it myself." "Huh." "Yeah. Huh." Right then Bra sent her a message. "Hey chica." "Hey sista." "Did you get a letter from..." "A college?" "Yeah. Did you?" "Yes." "Which?" "The only." "In America!?!" "Yeah. Trunks is just as excited for me as you." "You're talking to him?" "Yeah." "The doof what'd he say?" "Nothing. Besides what you just said." "Oh." Pan hadn't noticed but Trunks had sent her another message. "Are you still there." "Here." "Okay." That night kept repeating itself until the day before Pan left for America.  
  
Bra came over to help Pan pack for the trip. She took an extra bag for shopping debris. The next day everyone went to the airport to say goodbye to their friend. The security guards would only let one other person go through the gates to see her departure. She couldn't choose so the people who wanted to go kept flipping a coin until it wound down to one. Trunks. He and Pan walked through the gate. They walked and walked until they found gate T-12 to Pennsylvania from Tokyo, Japan. She had about an hour to stay and do nothing. She walked over to a switchboard phone, dialed zero and asked the operator to send a message out to her father to pick up the phone. "Son Gohan Please pick up on line 2-b." He picked up and she told him to go on and leave that it'd be a while. Finally she could relax with Trunks. "So you're leaving?" "Yeah, for two months. I'm gonna miss you." "I'll miss you, and your rudeness." "Yeah well my computer was sent earlier on. So we can still chat. And I'm sure they have phones there." "Yeah I guess your right." "Of course I am." An hour passed fast, and before they new it they were saying their goodbyes. "Well I'll see you first thing when you get back." "Yeah." They kissed most of the time they were waiting, and now locked lips again. "Call me when you get there. I'll be waiting." She walked down the walkway and didn't turn back. Though now she wished she had. She sat on the plane and looked out the window. The plane started to move. It backed up and turned. She saw Trunks standing at the window of the airport. He saw her and waved, she waved back at him.  
  
Chapter9 Just getting there  
  
About thirty minutes later she sat there in her seat asleep. The flight attendant made an announcement. "We are now flying over the Hawaiian Islands. We will soon be over California. We are expecting to arrive in Pennsylvania in another eight hours. That is all for this evening, Please enjoy the flight." She awoke at the loud announcement. She picked up the air phone and placed her credit card into the slit. She dialed the number to Trunks' phone. It dialed a few times and the answering machine came on. "Hey Trunks it's me, Pan. I'm flying over Hawaii right now. I still have a while before I get to Pennsylvania. Just wanted to talk, but your not there. Bye. Love you. Pan."  
  
Trunks got home late that evening. He walked in his room and played his messages. He had about five before Pan's. When he got to hers he listened to it a hundred times. He missed her. He lay down on his bed and listened to his CDs. About an hour later the phone rang, he turned on his side and answered it, he wasn't worried about other people getting it before he did because it was his own phone line. "Hello." "Trunks? Hey." It was Pan, but she was super tired and sounded muffled so he didn't know who it was. "Hey, who is this?" "Um, this is Pan." "Pan? Are you okay? You sound terrible." "Yeah. Fine. Thank you. You told me to call you when I got here, so I did." "Oh, I wish you were here." "Me to." "So far, what's it like in America?" "Blunt and boring, but that's just me. Then again, I am about to fall dead asleep, and I wish that I would end up in your bed again." "I'd be happy to carry you there." "I wish." "Hey, I hadn't thought about it until just recently, but maybe I could fly there and see you sometime." "Fly as in body flying or plane flying?" "Body. Saves money and is fast." "True, true." "Well you sound really tired, so I'll let you go." "Okay. I'll call you tomorrow." "I'll be waiting." "So you say." They hung up and the next day talked again. She told him about the food in America and how Japanese food comes in cartons now. She told him the schools are a piece of cake compared to Japan. Seeing as how in Japan students go to school the whole ear round. That was the last time they talked ear to ear, for the two months. She called him the day before she went back home.  
  
"Hey, so you'll be waiting for me tomorrow right?" "Of course." "See you then. Bye." "Bye."  
  
The next day she got on the plane and heard the same announcements as before. "Only a few more hours, and I'll be home. For Trunks." She kept repeating to herself. She felt the plane start lowering a few hours later. "Finally." Ten minutes later she departed the plane. She walked through the boarding gate to find another long trail to the front gates. She walked and walked she reached the baggage claim quickly found her solitary bag and headed to the pick-up area. She spotted the crowd that was waiting for her. That hadn't yet noticed her coming their way. She walked up behind Trunks and her uncle Goten and placed a firm hand on their shoulders, and immediately said, "man I hate planes!" Trunks and Goten whirled around to meet Pan's face. They both hugged her at the same time and almost crushed her. "How my favorite niece?" "Good, Uncle Goten." "I had forgotten what you looked like." "Oh Trunks. I forgot what all of you looked like." Videl walked over to her daughter and gave her a big hug, that wasn't as bad as the boys' monster grip. "You never told me what it was really like there." "I didn't? I'll tell you later." Trunks was caught up in her beauty. Her hair had grown a good two more lengths, she had bought new clothes, and she was wearing makeup. "So how was the flight?" "I was just getting there..."  
  
Chapter 10 It's our Time!  
  
Pan and her pose left the airport, only a few moments later. Gohan refused to let her ride in the same car as Trunks, he thought they were too comfortable, for his taste. Gohan also asked a lot of questions like: How was your flight? What was the U.S. of A. like and all that. She answered them knowing it would only be a matter of time before the same questions flew out of everyone else's mouths. They stopped at Capsule Corp. and got out of the car. Everyone pulled in at about the same time. "Hey Trunks, come here a second." Pan called to him. He walked over and placed an arm around her shoulders. "What do you need my love?" "Check it out." She picked her arm and showed him that she was wearing the charm bracelet with over a dozen more charms on it. Trunks took her hand in his and looked at all the gizmos on the bracelet. "You like?" "Yeah, it's okay." She took her hand that he was holding and planted it in his chest. "Ow. What was that for?" "I say 'you like' and you're supposed to say 'definitely, it's great', not 'yeah, it's okay' so, lets try this again, you like?" "Definitely, it's great!" "Much better." They walked inside the house. Bulma walked up behind Pan and threw an arm around her. "Welcome home, or to our home." "Huh." A few hours later Trunks got tired of listening to everyone talking about everything, so he walked over to the rest and told them he would be upstairs if they needed him. He was hoping that Pan would need him soon and she would come and talk or do something to or with him. Pan watched him walk out of the room and Bra, Bulma, Chi Chi, Videl, and the non-woman he was, Gohan noticed the stare coming from his daughter's eyes towards his old friend. A few minutes later Gohan got up from his seat and walked in the direction that Trunks went. He walked up to Trunks' room and knocked on the door. "Com' n." "Trunks can we talk?" "Sure Gohan, what's up?" "Huh uh, what's up huh? Is there something between you and Pan? Because if there is, and you don't tell me, not only will I eventually find out, but I'll kill you if there is something I'm not getting the message about." "Gohan, there's nothing happening, we're just friends, I can't believe you actually think there is something going on." "I warn you Trunks if I find out otherwise, you will be in a world of pain. Get it, got it, good. I'll be seein' you." "Dido." Trunks said this so that Gohan couldn't hear, or so he thought. Gohan walked out of the room and down the hall, where he met up with Pan. "Hey daddy! Is Trunks okay?" "Yeah, why do you ask?" "Because he seemed a little distraught when he left the room." "Oh, I guess he's okay." "Well I'm just gonna go see." "Okay." Pan walked to her friend's room. "Trunks. Can I come in." "Sure. Why not." "Are you okay?" "I probably just got the worst scolding of my life and a death threat I will never live down." "You mean daddy?" Trunks shook his head in a yes. "What did he say to you?" "Nothing, Pan nothing." "Something Trunks something." She walked over to his bed and sat down. She started running her fingers through his hair. After a few minutes of raking her fingers through his locks, she rapped her arms around his neck and started playing with his shirt buttons while kissing down his neck from his forehead. "No. Stop." "Why?" "What if your dad comes in?" "Let him." "But. I don't think he'd like this." "Kami, Trunks. Please, he gave that little I'll kill you if so and so, to Matt when we dated. And nothing ever happened to Matt." "That's different you didn't know him like a brother." "No, it isn't. Dad hated Matt." "He did?" "Yeah. He did. But He loves you and me and what makes me happy, which is you, makes him happy." "I guess." "I know." 


End file.
